Don't Forget to Smile
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: AU: Mer/Der! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't Forget to Smile

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

Ω

The divorce papers where right in front of him. Waiting for his signature. One quick signing of his name and Derek Shepherd would be free. Eleven years being signed away. Eleven birthdays', Christmas. A decade of being with someone and he wasn't sure how his life was going to move forward. There marriage hadn't been clicking for the past year. They had stayed together because that was the only way he had ever known. Nothing they tried had worked and in the end divorce had been the only option.

"Are you going to sign them?" Derek looked up not shocked to see his best-friend Mark standing in front of him. He'd been staying in Mark's guest room for the past couple of weeks. Until every last asset had been divided.

"They just got delivered Mark. Give me a minute at least." Derek said with a groan.

"The two of you just drifted apart." Mark told him seating down, "It's no one's fault it just happens."

"It wasn't suppose to happen with up."

"Yeah I know." Mark told him, "But you believe in that whole happily ever after stuff. Obviously this wasn't it and it's time for you to move on."

"When did you become the voice of reason Mark?"

"Being surrounded by the Shepherds sisters will do that to you."

"Did my sisters tell you to take care of me?"

"They suggested it. I would have do it anyway man. You've been my best friend for years."

"Thanks Mark." Derek said with a sigh pulling out his pen. Signing his name as quickly as possible, and pushing the envelope away.

Ω

"Mom my flight will get in early tomorrow afternoon." Meredith told her mother as she closed the last of her boxes. It had been a long and tiring week of carefully packing up her Boston apartment.

"Good." Ellis Grey-Webber nodded into the phone, "Just because you're the chief's daughter doesn't mean there will be any short cuts."

"I know that mom." Meredith told her with a giggle, "Have you found any more apartments for me?" Meredith asked her mother. She was thirty-one years old and the idea of moving back in with her mother wasn't at all appealing.

"Richard has a whole list together somewhere in his office." Ellis told her, "Sweetheart I have to go scrub into surgery. I'll talk to you tomorrow before you get on the plane."

"Alright mom. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

She said before hanging up. Meredith was excited to be moving to Seattle. She hadn't been home for a longtime not since she started her residency she had to admit she missed it. After her dad spilt she wanted to be as far away as possible. Then Richard Webber had come into their lives and everything changed. He was the man that she called her father, the one that was her father in every way that matter.

"I can't believe that all this stuff was yours." Meredith looked over at her roommate of five years, Hannah Links. The two had formed an unbreakable. Being the only two women in their intern class. The tall, skinny, black woman was who Meredith would say was her best friend. She could already tell that she was going to really miss her.

"I guess you'll just have to find another pack-rat roommate." Meredith laughed.

"No way. I can swing the rent by myself now. I'm going to turn your bedroom into an office."

"You get over losing me that easily."

"I'm going to miss you Meredith." She said with a sigh giving her a hug, "It's going to be lonely here without you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Meredith said returning the hug. She could already feel tears prickling her eyes.

Ω

"Richard Webber." Richard groaned hearing his wife's voice. He could hear the soft clack of her heels on the floor, and her hand on his arm.

"Ellis." Richard smiling turning to face her, "How you today."

"Don't you dare try that with me Richard." She said angrily, "What in the world was going on in the there."

The surgery had been completely normal. All expect for the fact that Richard had been squinting and dropped a few of his instruments. She had never seen Richard as anything but calm in surgery.

"I got a little headache." Richard told her honestly.

"Is that all?" Ellis asked him.

"Yes." Richard sighed kissing her forehead, "I'm just going to go take an aspirin. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Ellis smiled, "Your going to be fine for when Meredith comes home."

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Alright." Ellis said looking down at her now beeping pager, "I have to get down to the pit. I'll see you at home."

"I'll see you later Ellis." Richard watched his wife walk away sighed before hiding to his office. He had an important call to make.

Ω

"Dr. Shepherd you have a phone call." Were the first words Derek heard when he entered his Fifth Avenue private practice.

"Thanks Ellen." He said nodding at his secretary going into his office, "This is Dr. Shepherd."

"Shep!" A mega-watt smile crossed his face as he recognized the voice of his mentor.

"Richard how our you?" Derek questioned settling himself into his chair.

"Actually that's why I called." Richard started, "I've been having headaches, and recently some vision loss."

"Oh Richard." Derek sighed, "There could be a million reason for that."

"Yes." Richard answered, "I need to know what the problem is."

"Okay." Derek nodded into the phone, "I'll clear my schedule for the next week."

"Thank you Derek."

"It's not a problem Richard." Derek told him hanging up the phone.

Ω

Meredith tried very hard to remember why it was she had picked Seattle Grace Hospital to do her fellowship. She could have happily stayed in New York, and few thousands miles away from her mother. Her crazy mother that was nervously walking up down her childhood home.

"It's so obvious his hiding something." She repeated for the millionth time since they had gotten in from the airport.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I did." She sighed, "He won't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sure if it's serious dad will tell you."

"Your right." Ellis told her, "Of course you are. I just don't know what I'll do if something happened to that man."

That statement surprised Meredith. Her mother no matter how much she loved Richard she was an independent woman. Seeing her mother so overly distraught over loosing her husband it was a shock to the younger woman.

"Mom don't worry, dad is going to be just fine." Meredith told her reaching over to hug her. Inwardly Meredith prayed that he would be alright.

**Author Note: **That's the first chapter to my brand new story. Richard and Ellis are married. They have been since Thatcher walked out on them. I don't know yet if Lexie or any of the extended Grey family is going to show up. But I do have several chapters already written up. I just re-watched **_'Kung Fu Fighting,' _**last night. The look between Derek and Meredith nearly melted my television screen.

As always

**Hate it? Love it? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything. Several parts of the dialogue is from_Grey's_ episodes.

"You see that?" Derek questioned Richard as they started at the brain scans in front of him. They'd been doing everything under a heavy veil of secrecy. And so far they had been successful, but he wasn't sure how he was going to go about a special super secret silent sunset surgery.

"Mmm Hmm." Richard said nodding his head.

"It's a tumor." Derek started, "It's pressing against your optic nerve." Richard sighs but nods nonetheless at Derek.

"Is it operable?" Richard asks him.

"Yes." Derek tells him, "But it does have its risks."

"You mean losing my sight?"

"Yeah." Derek says with a nod.

"Lets see how good you are Shep." Richard tells him looking back at the scans, "How am I going to Ellis." Richard said aloud.

"I can be there if you want me to."

"Oh believe me you will be." Richard said nodding, "Damn woman is never going to let me forget this."

"I'm going to do my very best Richard."

"I trust you Derek." Richard answered.

Ω

"A tumor?" Ellis questioned after Derek finished his diagnoses.

"Yes." Derek told her, "I'm going to do everything I can."

"I believe you." Ellis nodded, "How long will he be need to recover."

"A month at the least." Derek told her.

"Okay." Ellis sighed, "We should go ahead and admit him into the hospital. I'll make sure you'll have an OR available and my best team. Dr. Bailey of course, and Dr. Thompson I'll get you list and make sure you're all comfortable."

"Thank you Dr. Grey that's going to make this a lot easier."

"I'll go home know to pack you a bag." She said to Richard who had for the most part been seating back letting Ellis takeover.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Don't think me yet." Ellis told him kissing his temple, "Were going to have a little talk about letting illnesses get this far."

"That went better then expected." Derek said dryly.

"I'm pretty sure I have the next four weeks to hear about it."

Ω

"I hear we have a guest joining us for the next few days." Alex Karev told his friends as they settled down for the lunch. The three of them had been friends since they started their internship.

"How do you know Evil Spawn?" Cristina Yang a hotshot cardio-fellow.

"Nurse Rose is pretty talkative after sex." Alex offered.

"The scary nurse that eats licorice?" Izzie a neo-natal fellow

"Yes her." Alex said, "Anyway she said that Dr. Derek Shepherd came in this afternoon for a V.I.P surgery."

"I wonder who it is." Izzie questioned in amazement.

"Ellis Grey's daughter is coming here for her fellowship." Cristina said, "She better not expect any special treatment."

"I'm sure she's nice." Izzie offered.

"She doesn't need to be nice." Cristina told her, "She's royally in-bred she has the hospital at her footsteps."

"Chill out Yang it's not like she's going after cardio."

"I know that she's Neuro." Cristina answered, "While the rest of had to work are way up she's going to come here with people laying down for her."

"I just hope she's hot." Alex said suddenly looking at the two girls he groaned, "I need more guy friends." Alex said before pushing away from the table.

Ω

Meredith had so far handed her fathers illness well. Then again she had known that something was wrong because he was already laying in a hospital bed. She had to be strong for her mother. Right now in this bar with a shot of tequila in front of her she felt like a scared little girl all over again. She had never had to fight the urge to cry.

"Another shot please." Meredith told the bartender as he came back over.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Meredith nodded, "Your going to regret it."

"I know." Meredith smiled before drinking the shot. She ignored the person that came beside her and ordered another drink. She had seen him when he first walked into the bar. A red button down shirt, thick dark hair, and a dreamy sort of smile. He was the type of the guy that was well aware of the fact that he was attractive.

"Is this seat taken?" He questioned her. Meredith turned to look at him shaking her head no, "Do you come here often?" He questioned. She shakes her head before giggling softly.

"Seriously? Did you just ask me that?"

"That was pretty bad." Derek winced himself, "Let me start over I'm Derek." He said holding out his hand.

"Meredith." She said taking his hand.

"I just got in Seattle today. I'm from New York."

"Really?" Meredith said.

"I have to perform an operation tomorrow." Derek told her, "Something I'd really rather not do."

"Tomorrow's my first day at new hospital." Meredith said, "To top it off my fathers just been admitted."

"Oh I'm sorry." Derek said softly.

"Yeah." Meredith shakes her head, "You were trying to pick me up and I just ruined it." Derek laughed in surprised.

"Your very bold."

"Today I get to be bold." Meredith admitted before standing up leaving behind a stake of bills, "I asked Joe to call me a cab awhile a go. If you want we could continue this back at your place."

Quickly finishing his drink Derek followed the tiny blonde out of the dimly lit bar.

**Author Note: **Derek and Meredith have met. They've flirted at the bar and are know going back to Derek's hotel room. What's going to happen tomorrow when they find out each other's identity?

Sorry I've been MIA! Real Life can really take your over.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Derek woke up slowly the next morning with the tiny blonde asleep on his chest. Meredith, her named floated into his foggy brain. He thought she was gorgeous the first time he had seen her, and when he got closer a flowery scent filled his brain. Now looking at the bedside clock he was going to be late for Richard's surgery if he didn't hurry.

"Meredith." He said softly pushing her shoulders.

"Oh!" Meredith said popping up looking completely disoriented, "Is that the time?" Meredith questioned scrambling out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her body.

"Yeah." Derek said gravely.

"I got to get out of here." Meredith said as she quickly located her lost clothes, "I had fun um Derek." She said brightly.

"Maybe we could meet at Joes again?" Derek asked, "Say eight tonight?"

"We don't have to do the thing." Meredith told him, "I'm just a girl you met at a bar."

"Alright." Derek nodded, "I'll see you later Meredith." Meredith gave him a hasty smile as she hurried out the door. Derek watched her leave a small chuckle leaving his lips. He could do this single thing again.

Ω

She was late. Not to mention a total slut. She hadn't had a one-night stand since her senior year of college. Although in college she could remember slipping out of a guys room instead of standing their talking to him.

She had to admit he was a lot cuter then some of the guys she had taken home. The way he titled his head a smile on his face it was all so dreamy. She did not need to get involved with a guy half way across the country. She'd have plenty of time to get involved with someone after her fellowship, and of course getting her own place. There was no way she was going to be sneaking in and out of Seattle hotels.

"Meredith Grey right?" She turned surprised as a tall blonde stood next to her. When she walked into the locker room it had been pretty much empty, but looking around there was small group around her, "The chief's daughter?"

"Yes," Meredith smile, "and you are?"

"Oh right Izzie Stevens neo-natal fellow." She smiled back holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Izzie." She told her honestly, "Are they with you?" She asked looking at the two other people standing around.

"Alex Karev plastic." An attractive guy held out his hand a leering smile on his face.

"We try not to hold it against him." An Asian woman appeared behind him, "Cristina Yang cardio." She said holding out her hand, "I've heard good things about you. Finally I'll have a bit of a challenge these past years have been a cake walk with these two." She said gesturing to the two people behind her.

"You guys where Bailey interns right?"

"The best interns." Izzie broke in, "Except for George but he had a tough year. His dad died and he married Callie. It's no ones fault that he needed a little alone time."

"Says the woman that he had an affair with." Alex broke in giving her a look.

"I thought we agreed to give a good first impression?" Izzie asked them, "At this rate Meredith is sure to run for the hills."

"No trust me a little dysfunction will not going to have me running for the hill." Meredith promised an amused smile on her face. It was going to be different to among people who acted so much like a family. The only close friend she had back in New York was, Hannah.

"Good because we have a lot of problems." Izzie said with nervous laugh, "Not a lot but…" She babbled nervously that had Meredith shaking her head.

"It's fine really." Meredith promised, "But if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." Meredith said preparing to leave.

"But all the fellow's have a meeting in the…"

"I'll make it time. Save me a seat please." She said hurrying away.

"Well that went while. I think she's going to be a great addition." Izzie promised them.

"That's if you didn't scare her off Barbie." Cristina sneered before moving past her, "Come on lets go get some snacks."

Ω

Meredith hated seeing her father like this. He wasn't the strong man she was used to seeing.

"I'm going to be fine." Richard promised his daughter giving her hand a squeeze, "I need you to watch out for your mother though. She's normally so strong but…"

"Don't worry dad." Meredith said kissing his forehead, "It's all going to be okay. I'll be right with her after the meeting."

"It's good that she's going to be busy." Richard told her, "Anyway I wanted to tell…" Before he could finish the door opened a smile fell across Richards face and frown on Meredith's.

"Derek." Richard said happily, "Meredith this is my doctor Derek Shepherd he was one of my students in New York." Richard explained, "Derek, Meredith is my daughter she's starting her fellowship here in a few days." He said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said recovering from shock holding out her hand.

"It's Derek, and it's nice to met you as while. What's your specialty?"

Derek asked trying to forget the fact that he had seen her naked only a few hours ago.

"Neuro actually." Meredith said smiling. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as her mother entered the room.

"Derek, Meredith." Elise smiled coming in to kiss her husband softly, "Meredith we have to go down to conference room."

Elise told her as she set down on the bed.

"Will leave you guys alone for a minute." Derek told them opening the door leaving the couple alone for a few minutes.

"Stop it!" Meredith ordered as Derek smiled at her.

"What?" Derek questioned his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your looking at me like you've seen me naked." She told him.

"Ha." Derek laughed softly, "This is quite a coincidence?" Derek told her.

"Yes." Meredith agreed, "Which is way it's a good thing it didn't go any farther. Your operating on my dad that's would have be weird."

Meredith told him honestly as she opened the door. Her mother's head was close to her fathers face.

"I love you Richard." She told him kissing him softly again, "I'll see you as soon as you're out of surgery."

"Okay Ellis." Richard told her, "Good luck on your first day Meredith." Richard told her when he looked up at her.

"Thanks dad." Meredith said coming closer, "I love you." She said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Love you too." He told her softly.

"Come on Mer we have a meeting to get to." Ellis said as she left the room.

"I'm going to do everything I can." Derek promised Meredith as she passed by him. A slow nod was the only confirmation that she had heard him.

Ω

Meredith had known about Derek Shepherd. He was one of the main reason's she went into neurosurgery. His published articles had been amazing. Sadly there wasn't a picture to go with his article. It would have increased the readership of the journal ten-fold.

"Meredith?" She looked over at her mother who it looked had been standing there for awhile, "The meeting is over." She said to which Meredith looked around and noticed that the room was indeed empty.

"Sorry about that mom." Meredith said apologetically, "You have enough to worry about without adding me to it."

"I'm never worried about you Meredith." Ellis said as they started to walk out of the conference room, "Your fighter Meredith you don't let anything hold you back. I admire that about you."

"Thanks mom." Meredith told her. After a few moments of silence she turned to Ellis, "What do you know about Dr. Shepherd?"

"Derek." Ellis shrugged, "Not much. He and Richard are friends, and Derek's just gone though a divorce." She answered her daughter, "I hear that it was all amicable."

A divorce. That was why he went home with her so willingly. He'd probably sleep with anything with breast that showed the littlest bit of interest. And the suggestion of a date was just though her off. She was now even more then ever happy that she hadn't gone out with him.

**Author Note: **Another chapter done.

Derek and Meredith have met each other at SGH. Richard is undergoing surgery. Ellis and Meredith had a nice little chat. The interns met Meredith.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Derek Shepherd walked down the hallway pulling off his scrub cab along the way, and ran a hand though his hair. The surgery had gone along perfectly, but he could admit to the fact that his mind hadn't been completely in it.

"Derek." Ellis sat up as he came into the waiting room.

"He's fine Dr. Grey." Derek assured, "They wheeling him into recover right now."

"Okay." She took a deep breath, and then quite unexpectedly she threw her arms around him, "Under the circumstances you should call me Ellis." She said letting him go.

"His lucky to have you Ellis."

"No I'm the lucky one." She assured him, "I'm going to go wait for him."

She told him going back the way Derek had just came. He looked over at Meredith a smile on her face.

"You've earned her stamp of approval." Meredith told him.

"What about you?" Derek questioned, "Do I have your approval?"

"I don't date recently divorce men." Meredith started, "And I certainly don't date men that are leaving in a few days." Meredith picked up her bag and stuffed the magazines she had been reading inside, "Thank you Derek for saving his life."

Derek watched her leave confused of her cold shoulder. He shakes his head reminding himself that it didn't matter. That he was going back to New York, and that he had a life to re-build.

Ω

Meredith watched from the outside of her father's room. Everyone knew about his surgery now so his room was filled with flowers and cards. She was able to relax that her mother would be fine.

"Hey Meredith!" She looked over at Cristina walking toward her, "You want to head over to Joes?"

"Um sure." She might as well try to make some friends while she was here, "I'll meet you in the lobby in five?" She told her with a nod.

"Okay." Cristina agreed with a nod.

As the other woman walked away she walked into her fathers hospital room.

"Hi." She greeted them, "I was invited over to Joe's. That is if you don't need me?"

"That's a good idea Meredith." Her mother told her, "You have the key to the house right?"

"Yes." Meredith told her going to give her father a hug, and giving one to her mother as while.

"Have fun sweetheart." Richard told her as a way of saying goodbye.

Meredith stood waiting for the elevator. She groaned silently when she saw who was the only person inside.

"Dr. Shepherd." She greeted she couldn't very while turn around. That would be giving him to much credit.

"Dr. Grey." He told her looking up from his blackberry. He was a man that was to good looking, "Off to having a night of fun?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." She answered him already filling him coming to stand behind her, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Your right." He said pushing the emergency stop button, "I have a couple of things I need to say to you." He came around to stand in front of her, "My divorce was finalized two weeks ago, and I am here for only a few days. Last night was the first time I didn't think I had done something wrong." He pushed the button to start, and as the door opened he looked back at her, "That's all I wanted to say."

Meredith let out a shaky breath; yeah he was to good looking.

Ω

It was her fourth shot. She could feel the alcohol working it's way though her system, and it was slowly starting to relax her.

"Don't look now but Meredith but Dr. Shepherd is staring at you." Cristina told her causing Meredith turned to look quickly over. He was drink a glass of scotch staring at her.

"I wish he would stop that." Meredith told her, "I only slept with him once."

"You slept with him." Cristina whispered loudly.

"Not so loud." Meredith told her.

"Was he good? He looks like he would be good."

"Cristina!"

"Right sorry." She said holding up her hand, "So what's the problem?"

"There isn't a problem." Meredith said, "His leaving soon, and he just got a divorce. He doesn't need to be in a relationship."

"So why are you still talking about it?"

"I don't know." Meredith groaned taking another shot looking over her shoulder she saw he was gone.

"He just left." Joe told her following her look, "Said he had an early."

"Oh." Meredith nodded, "Well good. His going back to New York, and that is for the best." She said sounding more confident then she felt.

Ω

She hadn't looked up. Not that he expected her to look up. It wasn't like they promised to each other or anything. It was best that he was back in his hotel room packing up his clothes so he could be ready for his afternoon flight. Several quick knocks had him opening the door. She stood there a smile on her face,

"Hi." She came forward wrapping an arm around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. His mind went immediately blank, "This is the last time." She told him continuing the kiss.

**Author Note: **A brand new chapter! I hope you all like it. Meredith and Derek have fallen into bed again. Derek is leaving. What in the world does all this mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Derek started at television, a glass of scotch sitting beside him, and an unwatched basketball game was playing on the screen. He couldn't get her out of his head. It had been nearly a month since he had last seen her and yet he could still bring her into his mind. He was a grown man he shouldn't be acting like some hormonal teenager. Groaning he picked up his cell-phone he went though his contact to call Mark. Instead he stopped at _Meredith. _An impulsive decision to take her cell-phone and copy her number. He started at her name for several moments and finally pressed send.

"Hello?" She sounded breathless and exhausted.

"Hi." He returned his voice sounding gruff, "It's Derek."

"Derek." She said softly, "How did you get my number?" She questioned him.

"I got off your cell phone. Which now that I think about it sounds a little stalkerish. I promise I won't start wearing green and hiding outside your house." He promised her.

"I don't think green is really your color Derek." She said with a laugh, "It's fine that you called." She told him feeling crazy for even talking to him.

"What are you doing now?" He questioned her.

"I was relaxing after work. The pit was backed up."

"I'm sorry about that." He told her, "Any interesting surgeries because of it?"

"Well there was this one…" Meredith started talking about her latest surgery. Meredith looked at the clock and gasped as she saw that it was now nearly midnight, "It's midnight." She told him with surprise, "It's even later there, and you have to work tomorrow."

"I have a private practice Mer. I don't see that many patients in a day."

"That must be really boring." Meredith told him.

"It's not boring." Derek defended, "It's not the hustle and bustle of the ER. I get more time with my patients."

"Tell me you don't miss the cutting."

"I cut." Derek told her.

"I've seen you in action Derek, and you're really amazing. You could be awesome."

"Thanks I guess." He answered a little surprise.

"No I didn't mean it like that." She told him, "It's just that being a surgeon I don't now how I would be able to handle not cutting everyday."

"I guess I do miss the cutting. I love having a private practice."

"I guess it's everyone's decision." Meredith let out a loud yawn, "I should let you go."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you Mer."

"Call me anytime." She said, "Bye Der."

"Bye Mer."

**¥**

She looked at her un-blanking answering machine for several moments when she got into her apartment. She and Derek had been talking nearly every night she had off. He had quickly become one of her most important relationships. They talked about everything from his divorce to his latest surgeries.

"What are you looking at the machine for?" Meredith looked at her Izzie. Her other important relationship, she, Cristina and Izzie had formed a sort of sisterhood. Tonight they where having a movie night.

"No reason." She told her, "I thought maybe the hospital or my mom."

"The hospital was quite when we left, and you just saw your mother ten minutes ago. You want to tell me what's going on?" Cristina piped in.

"It's nothing." Meredith sighed.

"Sure." Izzie moved away when the house phone rung. She hurried to pick it up, "Hello?" She said once she picked it up, "Dr. Shepherd this is a surprise." Izzie danced away as Meredith moved forward to get the phone. She bumped into Cristina.

"Give her the phone Barbie." Cristina told her Izzie handed her the phone.

"Hi Der." She told him quietly, "I'm sorry I'm going to call you back later." She said as she hung up her phone and looked at her surprised friends.

"Your dating Derek Shepherd now? Nice." Cristina was the first one to speak in the now quite room.

"I'm not dating him." Meredith told her friends, "Were friends or something, and he lives in New York. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"You did sleep with him that time." Cristina added

"You had sex with him!" Izzie exclaimed.

"She didn't know who he was." Cristina said, "I guess it doesn't count."

"First of all don't talk about me like I'm not here. And second of all I slept with him twice."

"Twice?" Cristina said, "I think your boring and then you raise."

"It was his last night and I…" She trailed off to shake her head, "It doesn't matter. The point is that Derek and I talk." Meredith said with a firmness that left little room for debate.

**¥**

Derek looked at the chart in front of him. He was remembering their first conversation when she made fun of his private practice. He didn't spend as much time in the OR as he would have liked. Even Mark the plastic surgeon spent more time in the OR then him. He was a surgeon and he loved to cut. He couldn't even remember why he had even gone into private practice. He missed the OR time.

"You look like someone just killed your dog." Mark told him stopping beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're my friend can't a guy come see his friend?"

"Yes." Derek sighed, "I thought you'd be busy in an OR making Manhattan Socialites beautiful."

"Everyone needs a break. I thought you'd like some lunch?"

"I have a patient to see Mark." Derek told him, "Go bother one of the sisters or better yet mom."

"The sisters are busy and its Thursday mom has her poker club on Thursday's."

"Man you need to get a girlfriend." Derek said with a laugh, "Go hang out with Ellen I won't be long this scan is clear."

Derek walked away quickly toward the patient's room. It didn't take him long and after a hug. He walked back in the reception room. Watching Mark joking with his receptionist.

"You ready for lunch?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah lets go."

**¥**

"Are you going to tell me why were having lunch?" Derek asked him.

"I met someone Derek." Mark told him excited, "She has this friend Rose and honestly she's kind of freaks me out. I was hopping that maybe you could take her off my hands. She goes everywhere with us!" Mark said exacerbated.

"I'm sorry Mark." Derek said holding in his laughter, "I can't help you out."

"What? Why?" Mark stuttered, "You haven't gone out since the divorce, and it's been even longer since…"

"Hey!" Derek interrupted.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with her. Even I wouldn't subject you to that."

"I'm seeing someone." Derek told her, "I'm sort of seeing someone."

"On the internet?" Mark asked her.

"Not the internet. We met in Seattle and she's a fellow at the hospital." Derek started, "She also happens to be Richard's step-daughter Meredith Grey."

"You've been sleeping with Ellis Grey's daughter?"

"The first time I didn't know and the second time was a goodbye sort of thing."

"I can't believe this." Mark told him, "You should have told me."

"Sorry." Derek shrugged, "My divorce was just finalize I didn't want to…"

"Guess I'm going to have to find someone else to dump Rose on. You think Jason would do it for a 100 dollars?" He questioned referring to their eighteen-year old nephew.

"You'll have to get pass Kath." Derek warned.

**¥**

The two walked back into Derek's practice. Ellen was on the phone and flipping though her day planner.

"He just walked into the office Dr. Grey. Can you please hold?" Derek was surprised as he stopped by her desk, "Ellis Grey is on the line."

"Thank you Ellen. I'll see you later Mark." He told his friend going into his office, "Ellis is there something wrong with Richard?" He questioned once he picked up the phone.

"No it's nothing like that." She told him, "His sitting down resting. I wanted to discuss a job offer with you."

"I'm listening Ellis." He told her settling into his chair.

**Author Note: **

**A) **Another chapter finished. Derek and Meredith are phone dating. Izzie and Cristina know about the sex. Derek is unhappy with his private practice. Mark has a girlfriend. Ellis has a job offer for Derek. I really like this chapter now everything is going to able to move forward. So I'm really excited.

**B) **I do know that have mention a Rose before, and that she was sleeping with Alex. Ignore that and know that they're two different Rose's. They'll be no other mention of Rose in other chapters.

**C) **I just want to think you all for the reviews they are all really amazing. To all the people that have my story on the alert. Anyway **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Meredith put away her latest chart and messaged her back gently. She was beyond exhausted a nearly forty-eight-hour shift and she still had a few more hours before she saw her bed. She was wanted to curl into a ball and just fall asleep for the next two days.

"Meredith can you come into my office?" Meredith looked over to see her mother standing beside her. It was one of the first times since her father's surgery that she had seen her mother on the surgery fall. She was normally inside of her office.

"Of course mom." Meredith answering handing the finish chart to the nurse in charge, "I'll be back to check on Mrs. Lenny before I leave."

"Yes Dr. Grey." The nurse said as Meredith turned to leave.

"Please seat down Meredith." Ellis said once she entered her office.

"What's wrong mom? It's not dad is it?"

"Oh no nothing like that." She said with a loud sigh, "Richard is doing a lot better. We've been talking a lot over the last few weeks. I um we've decided to retire."

"Retire?" Meredith questioned confused.

"Yes. Not yet of course I have to choose a successor, and I have to find someone to take over as head of General."

"Do you have any idea who you'll choose?" Meredith asked her.

"Obviously I would want to chose someone from within. The only person good enough would be Bailey. The board would never approve I think she'll be great as head of General. The only other person is Dr. Shepherd. I've asked him to come on as Head of Neuro to observe his style."

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith stumbled, "I thought he had a private practice in New York."

"Oh he does." Ellis told her, "It didn't take a lot of persuading his grown…restless with his practice."

"So when will be here?" Meredith asked her.

"The next few weeks. His being bought out by his partner. I've promised him the foremost Neurosurgical wing in the west coast, and three million a year."

"What are you going to do retired?"

"I'm planning to write another book. Richard wants us to travel."

"I'm going to miss you mom." Meredith said getting up to hug her.

"Miss me?" Ellis questioned taking her in her arms, "You'll see me as much as possible I promise." She pulled away as Meredith's pager beeped, "You better get down there, and then go home to rest."

"Okay. I'll come by to see you two this weekend so we can talk." Meredith said before hurrying off down to the pit.

**¥**

"I can't believe your really leaving me!" Margaret Shepherd exclaimed sadly as she looked down the table at her only son. He had just announced that in the matter of a few days he was moving clear across the country. To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"It's a great opportunity for me mom. I've always wanted to be Chief of Surgery some where." He reasoned with her.

"Why can't you get a job in New York? At least then we'd be in the same time zone!"

"Mom I'm sure Derek thought this though. He's not the impulse type." Derek smiled gratefully as his older sister Kathy, the psychology and resident family negotiator.

"Yes mom. Besides Seattle has ferryboats and we all know how much Derek loves ferryboats." His youngest sister Angela added helpfully the baby of the family and the pediatrician of the family.

"Thank you Kathy and Angela." Derek smiled gratefully at the two. His other two sister's Nancy and Rebecca had yet to say a word. The two where as thick as thieves being the only twins in the family.

"I hope that this decision isn't because of Addison!" His mother added.

"Addie doesn't have anything to do with this!" Nancy said suddenly, "She doesn't even talk to Derek."

"How do you know who I talk to Nancy?" Derek questioned.

"They go out to lunch once a week." Rebecca added.

"Becky!" Nancy hissed.

"You go out to lunch with her?" Derek questioned sure that he had heard wrong or something just as weird,

"She's a friend of mine Derek. I don't think I should have to cut off ties with friends just because one of the men in my life stopped seeing her. I wouldn't have a friend in the world just from Mark alone!"

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed looking upset, "I didn't date any of your friends." Mark defended himself.

"Really Mark. Lucy Davenport was my best friend until one date with you and then she stopped talking to me."

"That was different." Mark told her.

"It's fine that you still see Addison, Nancy." Derek told her ending the path of there conversation.

"Good. I'd like to propose a toast." Kathy said standing up, "To Derek my he have great success in Seattle." The family raised their glass in unison.

**¥**

"Were you just going to surprise me when you came to Seattle or were you actually going to tell me?" Meredith questioned Derek the second he picked up the phone. After several weeks of conversation Derek hadn't mention his impending move. Making Meredith worry if he was ever planning on telling her he was going to move.

"Of course I was going to tell you." Derek told her, "When I got there." He added a bit softer.

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how dangerous something like that could be. I don't even like surprises."

"What you got another hot neurosurgeon you talk to on the phone?"

"You really think highly of yourself don't you?"

"I'm just hiding my pain." He told her, "You know six months ago today you took advantage of me in a bar."

"I did not take advantage!" Meredith told him aghast.

"Someone took advantage. Anyway I remember it was an amazing night."

"The next morning it all fell away."

"You look beautiful in the morning Meredith." His voice had gone soft. There other conversation had stayed mostly light and playful.

"Thank you. Your very scruffy in the morning Derek."

"Meredith I'm moving to Seattle in a matter of days." He gave a heavy sigh, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes Derek. Why don't you come over to my place instead? I'll cook us something."

Meredith offered. Not that she was able to cook anything. She could probably get Izzie or even her mother's housekeeper Rory.

"I'll look forward to your cooking Mer."

It was all going to be okay. Of that she was sure.

**Author Note: **Another chapter complete. Thanks again for the great reviews they really motivate me to update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

He sat on the carpet of the apartment hallway. Her neighbor Mrs. Holmes told him that she would be home soon. He could have spent this time going over his new duties, looking for a place to stay, but instead he was sitting in a empty hallway twitching like a seventeen year old band geek. It was completely and totally insane.

"Derek," He turned and a smile of pure joy crossed his face. As he looked at Meredith for the first time in months. She was wearing a lavender sweater, and pair of tight fitting jeans. She looked adorable sexy in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

"Meredith." He whispered as she came closer.

"It's good to see you." She told him, "You look very well." She said as his arms wrapped easily around her body. His hand moving up her side and cupping her face in his hands. A tiny gasped escaped her lips as his hands messaged her lower lip.

"I want to see your apartment." He told her taking her keys out of her hand, "It's a very nice." He said looking around the living room. The light colors and the large couch looked so much like her.

"Thank you." She said with a giggle, "Would you like a drink?" She questioned him. Going into her kitchen taking a few quick breaths.

She was nervous. And she hardly ever got nervous especially not over a guy. A guy she'd been talking to for the better part of half a year. She could do this of course she could.

"Thanks." Derek said taking the white wine glass.

"Your welcoming." She said, "What should we toast to?" She questioned him.

"A happy and long friendship?" He asked.

"Friendship?" She questioned confused, "Only friendship?"

"All good relationship should start with a good friendship." He told her taking her hand in his and sipping the drink. His fingers rubbing her knuckles gently.

"Do you want a relationship with me Derek?" She questioned him softly.

"Of course I do Meredith." He told her cupping her face in his hands. Leaning forward to kiss her softly.

Meredith watched Derek's easy breathing as he slept. A smile she couldn't try to hide even if she wanted. She was already falling for him. That was something she didn't do easily, and it made her a bit uneasy to think about that. She never really imagined herself with a husband or a family. She didn't spend enough time looking for a boyfriend.

"You should be asleep." Derek told her tightening his hold around her waist.

"I can't seem to sleep." She told his softly.

"Why not?" Derek questioned him.

"I'm happy." She sighed, "I didn't think this would happen for a long time." She told him settling herself onto her back.

"You're a wonderfully person Meredith." He said to her, "You deserve all the happiness in the world." He promised her strongly.

"Thank you Derek." She answered putting her hand on top of his. She closed her eyes and in seconds was fast asleep.

¥

"You look happy." Cristina told her the next morning in the locker room.

"I am." Meredith answered, "Derek starts to work today."

"Don't tell me your going to be one of those cutie feely couples?" Cristina begged.

"I'll try." Meredith promised with a giggle, "I haven't you ever felt like you where walking on air?" Meredith questioned her.

"Sure." Cristina nodded, "First time I held a human heart."

"I meant something that didn't have to do with surgery."

"What's better then surgery?" Cristina demanded.

"If you put it that way." Meredith shrugged tying her shoes, "I have a surgery to scrub in on."

She told her before getting up to leave the locker room.

"Hey Mer." Cristina called after her, "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you Cristina." Meredith told her before turning to leave.

She walked up behind Derek.

"I thought you'd be scrubbing in already." She told him.

"I had a meeting with your mother." He told her, "Come on Dr. Grey I want to see what you can do.

The room gallery was packed. That suited her needs. She stood off in the back her arms crossed around her body. It was obvious for anyone with eyes to know that something was going on between the two. Not that she couldn't blame he was good-looking and successful. She was after-all her mother's daughter.

"He'll make her happy." Ellis told her husband quietly.

"His not good enough." Richard asked with passion, "Besides what is she looking to settle down for anyway?" He questioned her.

"No one is good enough for her in your eyes Richard. They fit somehow." She told him.

"She hasn't even said anything about dating Shep." Richard stated, "Before you go off planning at least let her tell us."

"Fine." Ellis said turning around, "I'm rarely ever wrong about these things." She finishes as she walked out of gallery.

**¥**

**Six Months Later…**

Meredith and Derek stood outside of her childhood home. It was her parent's retirement celebration dinner. It was going to be odd not having Ellis easily leading the surgical wing of Seattle Grace. But know it was Derek's time. There had been grumbles about his age and seniority at the hospital. He would be able to lead them. Meredith was now an attending and she would start in a few days. She was looking forward to really starting her career.

"We don't have to do this." Meredith told him quietly, "I mean I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind it if you skipped tonight." She told him in a rush.

"I don't want to skip out." Derek told her squeezing her hand and ringing the doorbell, "Besides your parents love me."

"There obviously crazy." Meredith joked with a giggle.

"Meredith, Shep." Richard greeted going to hug his daughter, and shaking hands with his friend. I think your mother is scaring Mrs. Taines." He told her referring to their long time housekeeper.

"I better stop that before we don't have anything to eat." Meredith said walking off.

"So Shep seat down. Would you like a scotch?" Richard questioned.

"No thank you I have an early day. A coke will be great though."

"You and Meredith have been together for awhile." Richard stated as he handed him his glass.

"Meredith is a wonderful person."

"Yes. She may not be mine biologically, but she's mine anyway." Richard told him, "It's hard to share her."

"I can understand that. Meredith is crazy about you, and it's obviously she loyal to the people that she cares about."

"Yes she is." Richard told him, "She's a gentle soul Derek. Don't screw it up."

"I won't screw it up." Derek promised him honestly. Before they either one could say another word the women walked in.

¥

Meredith looked over at the drivers seat. There dinner had been lively and energetic. Her parent's eager to share their travel plans and to hear of what exactly Derek was planning to do to the surgical wing. All in all it was a good evening.

"Where are we going?" Meredith questioned when they pulled into an unknown street.

"It's a surprise." Derek told her.

"You're not going to kill me our you?" She asked him.

"I'm not going to kill you Mer." Derek told her taking her hand to kiss it, "It's a good surprise I promise."

"Okay." Meredith sighed, as they got deeper into the woods. She gasped as she saw the silver trailer with a lamppost beside it. Derek stopped the cry and shot off before getting out of it himself and jogging around to let her out, "What is this place?" She asked him.

"This is 40 acres of the best land in Seattle." He told her taking her hand, "I just bought it."

"You bought it!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I bought it because I want to build a life with you Mer. After the divorce I never thought I would find someone else I would want to be with. I love you Meredith Grey."

"I love you too Derek Shepherd." Meredith told him as he kissed her, "All this land is your?" She questioned him.

"Ours." He countered, "I want to build are dream house here."

"Our dream house." She whispered, "I think I'll like that."

She told him as he took her hand and walked her into the trailer.

¥

**Authors Note: **This is not the end. I have at least three more chapters left. In this chapter Derek and Meredith are reunited. Ellis is really nice. Richard doesn't want to let go. We skipped sixth months ahead and Derek has bought his land.

In the next few chapters:

Derek is going to be shaking up the hospital. Adding several new attending.

Meredith is meeting Derek's family.

Someone's going to be pregnant.

So this is important. My birthday is on Sunday, and you know the very best gift is to **Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

He loved his job. There wasn't anything about his job that he didn't like. Well there was the paperwork, but it was a necessary evil in his life. His life wasn't looking bad either. Meredith was an amazing woman. They had fun together spending most of their evenings on her couch watching a movie.

"Come in." He called out to the knock on his office door, "Hey." He smiled as Meredith entered the office. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and red sweater with a large bag on her shoulder.

"I was heading outside to the car. When I noticed that you drove me into work this morning." She told him coming to one of the chairs and falling into it.

"So what are you saying?" He questioned her with a smile. He pushed out of his chair and leaned against his desk.

"I need the keys." She told him. He put his hand on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Very cute. There is no way I'm letting you behind the wheel of my car." He told her with a laugh.

"Are you going to let that little dent keep me from getting home?" She questioned him looking up angrily.

"That was 10,000 paint job. It wasn't a little dent babe."

"Are you really going to drive me home and come back?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I have a meeting for a head of cardio." He told her, "I thought you could give me first impressions."

"You've never met him before?" She asked him.

"We met once before. His work is pretty flawless and his working at a Georgetown now." He told her, "His name is Preston Burke."

"Why do you want me to help?" She questioned him, "I'm hardly an expert."

"Your good at reading people Meredith. I trust your instincts." He told her.

"Fine. But tomorrow were taking separate cars to work." She told him seating down in a huff.

* * *

Preston Burke liked the look of the hospital. He could deal with a lot of things to be the head of cardio at Seattle Grace Hospital. He decided as he got on the elevator,

"Excuse me?" He looked beside him at the woman beside him. Wearing dark green scrubs and her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail,

"I'm Cristina Yang cardio attending. Your Preston Burke right?"

"Yes." He inwardly rolled his eyes he wasn't looking forward to dealing with an awed intern.

"I'm Cristina Yang cardio fellow. I saw you last month when you did that humpty-dumpy surgery. It was really amazing."

"Thank you. You're a fellow here?"

"Yes. Dr. Mallow is the head of cardio, but his going on sabbatical later this year. Are you interviewing for the new head of cardio?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"I hope you get it." She said as the elevator stopped on her floor, "It would be a pleasure to work under you Dr. Burke."

And then she was gone. It looked like he was going to enjoy Seattle after all.

"Are you planning on interviewing anyone else?" Meredith asked him later that night after he got back to the apartment. She got a ride from Izzie back to her apartment. And a firm thought that from now own she was going to have to know each other's schedule before they left home.

"Actually yeah. A new head of plastic Mark Sloane."

"Your best-friend Mark Sloane?" She questioned.

"One in the same."

"I thought you said he was attached to New York."

"A 2 million dollar offer had him considering."

"Any other important people I should be expecting?"

"No." He said with a shake of his head, "Trust me you'll love Mark." Derek reassured with a smile of his own.

Meredith sat at Joe's bar a shot glass in front of her untouched. Izzie was starring at her like she was insane. She hadn't been into there weekly girl night out.

"What's going on Mer?" Izzie questioned her.

"I'm fine." Meredith said with a weak smile, "Derek's best friend Mark is coming to town."

"Oh!" Izzie frowned, "I'm sure he'll like you. Besides Derek already likes that's a strike in your favor."

"Maybe he'll think I'm to young for him. Or it's to soon after his divorce."

"Mer! Don't worry. The person you should be worrying about is the mother."

Meredith groaned laying her head on the table,

"I'm not cut out for this."

"At least you got someone to meet." Izzie sighed, "I only have a patient hitting on me."

"A patient?"

"He isn't one of my patient. I met him in the pit. His names Denny and his a heart patient."

"Iz you can't fall for a heart patient."

"I know that." Izzie said with a sigh, "I used to be model."

"Really?"

"Yeah this lingerie company. It paid off my med school, but the point is I used to have all kind of men after me."

"Were attending now and we can make are own hours." Meredith added supportively to her friend.

* * *

Mark Sloane did not like Seattle. It was rainy and grey, and it made him want to stay wrapped in his bed. The only glowing point was that he wasn't going to be here long.

"I still can't believe you live in a trailer." Mark exclaimed from his seat in Derek's car, "The chief of surgery at one the biggest hospital on the west coast, and your living in a trailer."

"I like it, and Mer like's it."

"Which means she must be crazy."

"She's not crazy." Derek told him, "Just give her a chance Mark." He said as they pulled into his trailer.

"I got it." Mark said looking around, "It's small Derek."

"It's cozy. I'll show you around after you met Mer."

He said closing his car door.

"Your back." Meredith said opening the door.

"Mark's plane was early." Derek replied walking up to her and kissing her softly, "Mark this is my girlfriend Meredith Grey."

"Hi." Meredith said holding out her, "Derek's told me so much about you."

"Same here." Mark said taking her hand, "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be with this ugly guy." To which Meredith couldn't help but laugh.

"Mark." Derek warned.

"What can I say? He keeps me well fed." Meredith replied.

"I think I'm going to like you Meredith."

"She's great Der. She's beautiful, funny and smart." Mark said with a sigh, "You've done a hell of a lot worse."

"Thanks." Derek told him leading him up a steep hill, "I'm going to marry her."

"I knew you would." Mark admitted, "You're the one woman type of man."

"Yeah. I want you to my best man you know."

"You better. Godfather to all the little Shepherd's you'll have."

"Two we've decided on two."

"That's a good number." Mark said, "How much longer man?" Mark asked him tired.

"It's right up here." Derek said as he reached the top. His hands on his hips as he observed the view.

"What is it?"

"This is where were building our house. Mer and I decided on this spot."

"Wow!" Mark said looking around, "I think it's perfect congratulations."

"You'll have to wait a little to throw us a housewarming party."

"I leave on the other side of the country Derek." Mark said.

"Not if you accept my offer. I need a head of plastic, and I thought of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You always say you're the best and I'm willing to be put 2 million a year on it."

"Seattle?" Mark questioned looking around.

"Think about it. Come by the hospital see how you like it."

* * *

"What do you think of Seattle Grace?" Meredith questioned Mark.

"The women are hot." Mark said, "Especially the blonde over there." Mark his head toward Izzie.

"That's my friend Izzie. She's a neonatal attending." Meredith said, "She doesn't go for manwhore."

"Manwhore?"

"Derek tells me you have a reputation in New York."

"I work hard, and I like to play hard."

"The women in New York fall for this."

"I seduce with greatest of charm."

"Besides the women what do you think?"

"It's a nice hospital. The plastic wings will need some work, but other then that it's doable."

"How's the persuading going?" Derek questioned walking down the hall.

"I think I have him convinced." Meredith greeted.

"Will have to go over my contract, and Meredith has to get me a date with the blonde."

"Derek are you sure the hospital can take the sexual harassment lawsuits."

"I think that…"

"Derek Shepherd there you are!" They all turned as the tall dark haired woman walked toward them. In a black pantsuit, an oversized bag and a Hermes scarf.

"Mom." Derek said surprised once the woman reached them, "What are you doing here?" He questioned kissing her cheek.

"Did I forget to mention that Margaret was flying out as well?" Mark questioned looking innocent.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for the nice birthday reviews.

I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. It was fun to write and the next chapter is almost ready to post.

I hope you like it, and I remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Derek stared at his ex-best-friend with a look of disbelief and amazement.

"No Mark you left out that little detail." Derek told him, "Mom it's great to see you." He told her reaching to hug her.

"Of course you are." She said with a smile, "All my children love to spend time with me." She pulled away from him, "Now you must be Meredith Grey." Her blue eyes the same color of Derek's turned to look at her.

"Yes. It's nice to met you Mrs. Shepherd." Meredith stumbled holding out her hand to the older woman.

"You can call me Margaret." She said taking her hand, "Meredith are you free tonight?"

"Oh um yes." She told her with a smile, "I'm not on call tonight."

"Excellent. You can met me at my hotel, and we can have dinner at _The Brooke_?"

"_The Brooke?_" Derek cut in, "Mom I'm not sure…"

"Shh!" Margaret ordered her son, "This only concerns Meredith and I. You won't be anywhere near our dinner." Margaret told him quickly.

"Of course it does mom. Meredith and I are…"

"Dating." Margaret answered him, "I think as your mother after traveling across the country I have the right to meet the woman my son has been seeing."

"Derek it's fine." Meredith said touching his shoulder, "I want to get to know your mother."

"See Derek." Margaret told him, "I'll even leave out the naked baby pictures."

"Fine." Derek said running a hand though his hair, "I don't even know why I bother to say anything. The women in my life never listen."

"It'll be fine." Meredith promised standing on tipsy toes to kiss him softly, "I love you."

"Love you to." Derek said moving back; "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

"I'll come with you." Mark offered, and the two men walked away.

"I'm staying at the _Grant. _I'll meet you outside at seven?"

"Okay. I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Meredith stood nervously in front of her closet. The last time she met another man mother she was sixteen years old. That had ended horrible wrong. She hoped that it would end differently.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I made a promise to your mother." Meredith said with a sigh as she put a black dress in front of her, "How does this look?"

"It's beautiful Mer." He said with a smile, "Anything you wear you'll look like a knock-out."

"You Dr. Shepherd." She said turning to him and kissing him, "Will be getting _very _lucky."

"Is that a promise?"

"I always keep my promises." Meredith told him pulling up her dress, "Will you zip me up?"

"Tell me Meredith what made you decide to become a doctor?"

"I basically grew up in Seattle Grace. My mother's the Chief of Surgery, my stepfathers the head of general surgery. I've always had an interest in medicine, but one day I saw a brain surgery. I just knew that was what I wanted to do."

"My husband had that same type of passion. All five of my kids seemed to have that same passion." Margaret said with a sigh, "The only thing I ever had passion for was cooking."

"Cooking?"

"Yes. When Derek's father died I had to get a job. Five children, one of them in very expensive braces, and not to mention a mortgage." She sighed deeply, "I used his life insurance to pay off the house and then I went to work. I worked in a real estate office, and then I got my real estate license. I've been doing that ever since."

"That's amazing."

"It wasn't easy to do." She told her, "I admit I gave up a lot of time with my kids. I made up for it by spoiling them. Especially Derek he grew up without a father, and they're always been something special about him."

"I can understand where Derek get's it from."

"What?"

"The say the right thing at the right time." Margaret laughed.

"His a good guy. Even before he and Addison divorced he tried. He realized it was hurting them more to stay together."

"He told me."

"Hmm the food here's." Margaret told her looking up at the waiter coming forward, "Dig in."

_**Meanwhile at the Trailer**_

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Mark questioned Derek as he took a sip of his bear.

"It depends how this dinner goes."

"It's going to be fine." Mark assured him, "Meredith and your mother got along fine early."

"That was for a few seconds." Derek told him, "Who know what there talking about."

"Don't worry about it man." Mark said, "I can't believe the good reception you get out here!" Mark turned the channel to **ESPN.**

"Meredith's into baseball. She's a _Red Sox's _fan, but there's no accounting for taste."

"She's dating you."

"Mark you can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Just go warm up some popcorn Derek. We can catch the tail end of this game."

* * *

"Your alive." Derek said when Meredith opened the door to his trailer.

"You were the one doing all reassuring not to long ago. What changed your mind?"

"I was just trying to keep you calm down." He sighed, "I was worried sick."

"You'll be happy to know that your mother is a very pleasant woman. She's really kind of remarkable."

"Remarkable." Derek laughed, "She's more like a tornado."

"A natural disaster. I always thought that was more my mother."

"I guess we were both raised by natural disasters?"

"Our kids are going to be a mess!"

"Undoubtedly." Derek said with a laugh cupping her face.

"Undoubtedly." Meredith agreed leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

**Author Note: **Another chapter completed! I hope you all liked it.

To clear up a few things:

Ellis was the Chief of Surgery, and when she and Richard retired she gave the job to Derek.

Richard was head of General Surgery, and a former teacher of Derek's.

Derek is re-doing the hospital. Bringing in younger surgeons like Burke and Mark.

**I think those where the only questions. If you have more fell free to ask it in a review or to PM!**

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews, and helping to make my stories better. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Author Note: **_Meredith in the beginning of this story Meredith was a fellow, but now she's an attending._

* * *

Meredith hands shook as she picked up the white stick. Two pale pink lines appeared inside the window. Her heart speeding up as she felt her world change drastically. She was pregnant, and if her math was right in about seven months she would be having a baby. A smile crossed her face as she imagined a little boy with his father black hair, or a little girl with big blue eyes. A hand landed on her still flat stomach there was a baby growing inside of her.

It had been seven months since she met Derek's mother. And four since she and Derek said there wedding vows, on their wide land. Less then thirteen weeks since they had first decided to start trying for a baby. And five days since the contractors broke the ground for their house. It wasn't the greatest time for her to be pregnant.

But right at that moment none of it seemed to matter.

"Mer?" She jumped as she heard the gentle knock on the bathroom door, "You okay in there."

"I'm fine." Meredith told him clearing her throat, "I'll be out in a minute." She answered wrapping her pregnancy test in a piece of tissue. She opened the door with a wide smile, "Hi!" She said once she reached him to kiss him.

"Hey." He told her putting his arms around her, and one hand pushing back her hair, "You look happy."

"I am." She told him putting her head down on his shoulder.

"You planning on telling me what got you so happy?" She shook her head, "Okay." He told her with a smile and kissed her forehead, "You'll have to tell me eventually."

"Yeah," She said pulling away from him, "I thought that you would be still out with Mark?" She questioned going to seat on there bed.

"Mark met some girl at the bar. I figured I could be home with my wife."

"I'm glad I rate so high up on your list." She told him as she sat down beside her.

"Beside I figured I could catch the end of the game."

"The game?" She questioned unbuttoning her shirt, "Are you sure about that?" She asked him straddling his lap.

"It can wait…" Derek told her laughing as she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Meredith looked above her at the all white ceiling, as Alex turned on the ultrasound.

"Tell me you didn't make a chart?" Meredith begged her friend. The last thing she wanted was her impending motherhood getting out before she could tell Derek.

"No I didn't make a chart." Alex told her with a sigh, "I can't believe you talked me into this. When the chief finds out about this tell him I didn't look at anything."

"Alex he won't care." She told him with a smile, "Besides he'll be to excited about the baby."

"Okay." Alex said putting cool jelly on her belly, "Theirs your baby." He said with a smile, "Your about 12 weeks along. So you should be scheduling a regular exam sometime soon." He looked at her for a second. A smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she watched her baby.

"Yeah." She told him her voice husky with emotion.

"I'll be right back." He said as she wiped her tears away.

* * *

"Come in." Derek said as he heard the knock on his office door. He looked up and smiled as his wife walked in. _Wife _he loved the way that sounded in his ear. After his divorce last year he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to marry again. Meredith changed all that. Meredith had become everything, "Hey I thought you were in surgery?"

"I gave it to Dr. Muller." She told him, "I had an appointment that I needed to keep."

"An appointment?" He questioned her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The smile was back on her face, "I think will both be fine and exhausted in about seven months."

"Seven months?" He said putting a hand on her stomach, "Your pregnant…" He asked her a smile crossing his face. She pulled out the ultrasound picture.

"You got an ultrasound?" He said looking at the picture.

"I wanted to be sure. I took a home-test, but it could have been wrong. I asked Alex for a exam and…"

"Your pregnant." He repeated.

"So your happy?"

"Mer." He told her smiling again and picking her up and swinging her around. Meredith was still laughing as he put her down, "Let's go meet our baby."

* * *

**Seven Months Later….**

Meredith sat beside Derek in the passenger seat of his SUV. A hand on her growing belly, and her eyes covered by a blindfold.

"I can't believe your actually doing this. I can't believe you're the guy that blindfolds his pregnant wife." She told him biting her lip.

"It's for a good cause." He told her taking her other hand and kissing it gentle, "Trust me a little."

"Okay." Meredith sighed, "I'm trusting you."

"That's all I'm asking." He said as he turned off the highway. The trees were in full bloom, and the birds were flying welcoming in the spring. He came to a stop in front of a house. A large home with great big windows that Meredith had always wanted. A banner was wrapped around the columns welcoming them home.

"We've stopped." She told him.

"Yes." He answered watching her hand reach for the door, "Let me open the door for you." He said opening his own, "Here we are." He said placing her in front of the house,

"Surprise!" He said as he took of the blindfold.

"Oh my god!" She said, "It's the house. I thought that they said…"

"I had them tell a little white lie." He said as he took her hand, "I paid them a little extra to finish before the baby came."

"You really are McDreamy." She told him as tears filled her eyes and she brushed them away. He led her inside of the house, "It's so amazing."

"Surprise!" She jumped as she looked in her living room that was filled with their friends and families.

"Mom! Dad!" She said walking over to hug him, "I thought you'd still be in Asia."

"We were. Then Margaret called us to tell us about the baby shower." Ellis said hugging her tightly, "This house is amazing."

"Yes it is. I'll show you around after I greet everyone."

"We'll be here." Richard told her kissing her forehead.

"So are you excited?" Ellis asked her daughter as they stopped at the nursery.

"Yeah." Meredith said with a smile as her fingers danced over the brand new crib her mother bought, "Scared out of my mind, but excited."

"The day you where born." Her mother started with a small smile, "They put this tiny, red, infant in my arms. I was certain I was going to mess it up." She laughed, "And then you started crying and I knew what you needed. I knew that I could do it."

Meredith looked at her mother for a second.

"I can do this." She said after a while.

"You can do this." Ellis said taking her hand and squeezing it gently, "You and Derek are going to be wonderful parents."

"Thank you mommy." Meredith told her hugging her tightly.

* * *

Meredith smiled with tears shinning in her eyes as they put her daughter in her arms. Her eyes were big and blue with tuffs of black sticking out. She was tiny and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Hi little girl." She said her voice thick, "I'm so happy to meet you." She said kissing the top of her head.

"She's beautiful." Derek told her running his hand up and down the baby's cheek, "I love you so much Mer."

"I love you to Derek." She told him sitting up in her bed a little, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." He said holding his daughter. Her little head snuggling into the crook of her fathers neck.

"Daddy's little girl." Meredith said with a smile, "She already has you wrapped around her finger." Derek kissed the top of her head her tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"She's perfect Meredith." He told her looking at her.

"Except…"

"Except Meredith she's an angel."

"She doesn't have a name Der."

"A name…" He sighed walking with the baby to the window, "You don't think Baby Girl Shepherd has a nice ring to it?"

"I think she'll get more then her fair share of teasing."

"Annabelle?" He suddenly said.

"Annabelle Grace Grey-Shepherd." Meredith suggested.

"Is that your name?" He asked her, "Annabelle Grace Grey-Shepherd."

She cooed a little.

"Let's hope that wasn't just gas." Meredith said once Derek came back over to her with the Annabelle, "She's going to have a great life. Right?"

"She's going to have an amazing life Mer." He said putting Annabelle back in the arms of her mother, "Were all going to have an amazing life Meredith."

* * *

**The End**

_I have to you all I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you all liked it as well and that you'll leave me some nice reviews. _


End file.
